1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage difference measuring equipment and, more particularly, to an equipment to measure the peak to peak voltage difference of the signal displayed on the screen of an oscilloscope or the voltage difference between two specific or designated points of this signal.
2. Related Background Art
In the conventional method of measuring the voltage difference, the voltage difference is measured using a voltmeter, digital multimeter, or the like.
As another method, the measured signal is displayed on the screen of the oscilloscope and the scale on the screen is read. However, according to the latter method, the voltage can be hardly directly read from the waveform displayed on the screen, so that there is a problem such that the voltage value is measured in consideration of the sensitivity or it is difficult to read the voltage value due to the positional relation with the scale.